Teacher's Favorite Student
by BlindAnonymous
Summary: I couldn't stop thinking about him. I know it's wrong, because he's 8 years older than me... but it's love. IrukaxOC Rated M for later chapters.


Heyy, this is ThePastIsTwilight

_**Heyy, this is ThePastIsTwilight. I know I usually write yaoi and stuff, but I really wanted to write a fiction about my OC, Midori, and Iruka. (: Thanks for choosing to read it, I really hope you like it! It's also told in Midori's POV.**_

_**--**_

"Midori! Pay attention!" The sound of Iruka-kun's voice made me snap back into reality. "H-hai! Sorry, Iruka-sensei." His name coming out of my lips sent shivers down my spine. Lately, I've been having a lot of thoughts about Iruka-kun.

He's been my teacher since I was 10... which is 5 years. Every day I like him more and more... I need to stop this.

_**--**_

When class ended, I grabbed my books to exit. "Oh, yes, Midori? Will you come here for a second?" My heart pumped in my chest, as I stifled a nod and a fake smile.

I felt nervous and self-concious every time I talked to him... I was in love with him.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" I asked in my most calm voice I could murmur out. He beamed goofily at me, which made my insides flop in my tummy.

_**--**_

"Are you alright, Midori? You seem pretty distracted lately." He mumbled, staring into my eyes. I tried to keep his gaze, but I broke away blushing. "Are you thinking about a _boy?_" He teased. I just about died. "Uuuhhhh..." I blushed even harder and clenched my eyes shut.

"I'm just kidding." He smiled again, brushing his hand against mine. I got goosebumps- hopefully he didn't notice.

"Would you like some training help?" I peered up, to see Iruka-kun's smile, which made me smile too. "Actually, that would be very great, sensei. Arigato." He beamed. "What day is good for you?" I tapped my index finger to my chin thoughtfully. "Uhm... any day! I'm free for awhile. We could do every day after school if you want."

Iruka nodded, smiling. _His smile is so fucking adorable, _I thought to myself. "Your parents won't mind?" I shifted uncomfortably, frowning. "My parents died when I was 3... I live alone." I murmured.

Thinking about my parents always made me teary-eyed. Iruka inhaled sharply. "I'm... I'm sorry. My parents also died when I was young." I nodded sadly. Suddenly, Iruka wrapped his arms around me into a hug. I was almost certain my heart stopped beating then and there. "I...Iruka..." I murmured into his shoulder, hugging him closely as well. He slowly pulled away.

"So, every day after school?" "Hai!" I smiled, looking into his eyes. "Starting tomorrow?" "Hai!" _I can't wait... at my house... with Iruka-kun... alone. NO! Stoppit. Don't say that, he doesn't even like you. He thinks you're an adorable student who is 8 years younger than him. _I stared at his eyes. He was so... fucking... **HOT. **So what if he was 23? He was **sexy.** "Umm... so... I guess I'll see you tomorrow, sensei." I smiled. "Bye, Midori." I blushed, beaming as I walked home.

_**--**_

My phone rang right when I got home. It was Ino. "Hello?" "Hey, Dori-chan." "Ino-chan, whats up?" I heard Ino sigh from the other line. "Nothing, bored. What took you so long getting home?" I sweated. "Nothing, Iruka-kun— I mean, Iruka-sensei is going to tutor me in taijutsu I guess." She snorted. "Are you gonna fuck him?" I turned blue. "P-pardon me?!

"Come on, Dori-chan. We all know you love Iruka-sensei." I glared. "What makes you say that?" I hissed. "You're always staring at him, thinking about him, and just overall obsessing over him. Get over it, he's 23, and not at all interested in you." She snarled, hanging up abruptly. I gulped.

Tears welled in my eyes. _What was I thinking? Of course Iruka-kun doesn't like me. _Sakura's call made me realize that reality just slapped me upside the face. I cried myself to sleep that night.

_**--**_

The next day at school, I tried to focus as hard as possible.

After school, Iruka-kun called me to his desk again. "Want to walk to your house together?" He asked. My heart fluttered. "Uhm, alright." I smiled. We walked out the door together, and to my house'

When we reached my backyard, something inside me screamed _TELL HIM! TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM!!_ No... I can't do it. "Nice house." He grinned. "Way better than my beat-up old apartment." I giggled. "Yeah, my parents left it to me when they... well. Yeah." My smile turned into a frown quickly.

"I see." He murmured. I nodded, staring into his eyes. We kept the gaze for well over half a minute, until I broke away blushing. "You sure blush a lot." He purred, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Uhm, I'm sorry." I bit my lower lip, looking over to him.

"I finally figured out who that boy is, who you're crushing on." Iruka grinned goofily at me. I bit my lip, hard. _Oh no..._ I thought. _What if Ino told him?! _ I felt like crying. "...Sasuke Uchiha!" I burst out laughing in relief, sweat rolling down my face. "That asshole?! No _WAY!_"

Iruka smiled at me. "Hm, you're a different one, then. All the girls I've met are hot for Uchiha boy. Especially Haruno and Yamanaka." I giggled. "Nope, there _IS _someone else, though..." I trailed on, hoping that he would catch my drift.

"Oh yeah? Who?" He gazed at me. "Oh puh-lease, Iruka-kun—" I panicked! Shit, that didn't mean to slip out! "—I mean Iruka-_sensei_. Pardon that slip." I sweatdropped, hoping he wouldn't notice I'm used to referring to him like that in my mind.

"No matter." He smiled. "Call me whatever you want." I giggled, sitting down on the grass. He followed, sitting down beside me. "I thought this was supposed to be training?" I teased. "We can train as soon as you tell me the boy you like." He teased back, poking my nose gently.

"Why are you so eager to know the boy I like, anyway?" I groaned, falling on my back. "Because, I know quite a few boys that like _you._ I could play the matchmaker!" He giggled childlishly. I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to know."

He stared at me. "Oh c'mon. Tell me or I'll use a mind-reading jutsu on you!" I laughed. "There isn't such a thing!" He looked at me seriously. "Oh, yes there is. And I'll use it if you don't tell me." I shook my head. "FINE, alright. You won't like it, though." I blushed furiously.

"Telllll meeee." He arched his hands impatiently. "God, Iruka-kun— _sensei_, you won't even like it." "Just tell me, already, Midori." _Ugh, fuck. This is so embarassing._ I thought. "Fine." I let out a deep breath. "...it's you."


End file.
